G36E
__TOC__ The Heckler & Koch G36 is a gas-powered Assault Rifle in the G36 Family. It can be bought from the Shop. Overview The G36E is a GP Assault Rifle, which can be bought from the shop for 950GP a day. It is an extremely popular weapon for many reasons, including the high-magnification scope, powerful damage, and amazing accuracy. Many players buy the G36E for its clean look, as well as for utilizing its excellent stats. It is also a popular and widely used weapon in other FPS games, which further adds to its popularity. Within the Shop, there is one other weapon, the AUG A1, which equals the G36E in price and nearly equals it in stats. The two often cause debates as to which gun is the better weapon, as each one has its flaws and advantages. The G36E is an excellent gun in both long and close-range combat. Its power and speed can take down most enemies within close range, while its scope can pick them off from afar. This gun is a three-shot kill in close quarters, and a 4 shot at longer ranges. Attaching a silencer reduces the damage to make it a weak 4 shot kill. Variants Trivia *The G36E and the AUG A1 were once head-to-head rivals, though the latter has since lost much popularity after being nerfed. However, the AUG A1 Black still maintains this rivalry, as it performs better than the G36E in many regards. *The recoil of this gun, as well as others in the G36 family (with the exception of the MG36) can compete with lower recoil guns with the use of tap-firing. Various players believe this makes the recoil stat null/void. *The middle of the screen when scoped is not, as one might think, in the middle of the circular crosshair. Rather, it is a little higher than halfway between the middle of the crosshair and the top of the circle, which may explain why many shots taken while scoped may seem "off ". *On February 3, 2010 it became the first permanent weapon that could be bought with GP. It was offered for a price of 100,000 GP (twice that of a 90-day G36E). Players were given approximately 2 weeks notice, and they had less than 24 hours to purchase it. **However, at the time of the sale, the Combat Arms UI had just been updated, which caused many players to get lost within the Shop. Many people couldn't find the weapon, due to the small text or faulty navigation. Despite the issues, the GP Permanent G36E was not offered for resale until January 14th - 18th, 2011, as part of Combat Arm's "The Best of 2010 Sale!". *The G36E has been nerfed three times for balancing, due to many complaints of its versatility. Despite this, it is still extremely powerful, sometimes causing Super Moderators to kick any G36 users. *The G36E is a very unrealistic gun, having high damage and high recoil in full auto. It's recoil is only supposed to be slightly higher than the M416 (what the G36E was when originally came out) and damage pretty much equal to the M416. *Because many players consider the G36E to be overpowered, some players keep buying the weapon despite new unlocks. Also, higher ranked players also purchase this weapon often. *The real life G36E is now known as the G36V and has a 1.5x zoom red dot sight mounted on top of the 3x zoom scope. It was marketed for Spain and Latvia. *Many people see this gun overpowered due to the high damage, great accuracy and scope and an easy to control recoil. In some cases, rooms have been titled "No G36E" due to the power of the weapon. *G36E stands for Gewehr 36 Export *When cocking the gun, your character will pull the lever back, but only grabs the tip. In real life, it is supposed to bend to reload but it doesn't in the animation. *The real life G36E series is actually made out of plastics and other light material thus making the G36E lighter and more cost-efficient, the portability of this weapon is not true in-game with the exception of the G36C which is the lightest non-"EPIC" assault rifle. Category:LE Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:GP LE Items Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:GP Common Category:GP Weapons Category:GP Permanent